


baby, you're a death trap

by baruna



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, because haru is that irresistible, u tried Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baruna/pseuds/baruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t like you, Nanase.” Sousuke said lowly, as he sank into Haru. “But I suppose you’re good for this, at least.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, you're a death trap

“I don’t like you, Nanase.” Sousuke said lowly, as he sank into Haru. “But I suppose you’re good for this, at least.”

Haru’s pants were bunched around his ankles, his neck reddened with exertion as he let out a shaky breath. Sousuke groaned at the tight fit around his cock, and Haru curled his long fingers into fists against the locker, letting out small choked noises every time Sousuke gave a teasingly shallow thrust.

“Has Rin ever seen you like this?” Yamazaki said from above Haru, one hand splayed across the small of Haru’s back and the other possessively anchored to his waist, pulling his hips back as he surged forward. “Tight around someone’s cock, all tense and breakable.”

Yamazaki Sousuke was cruel, intensely so, but he was _so_ _big_ that it could almost be forgiven. Haru could feel every inch of Sousuke inside him, the slick slide every time he moved. The burn felt achingly good, and Haru moaned wantonly, fucking himself backwards onto Yamazaki’s cock. The taller man’s pace was achingly slow, rocking into Haru as he worked himself inwards with leisure.

“Has Rin seen _you_ like this?” Haru countered, breathless from their erratic movements.

He was so hard that he could practically explode, and Yamazaki was warm and massive and huge, filling him up. Haru felt like he was going to be split open from how deep Yamazaki was inside of him, the pleasure almost dizzying. He reached down to touch himself, gripping his cock tightly and smearing his precum as he worked a rhythm.

Haru considered himself almost obligated to keep his moans from coming out, did not want Yamazaki to have the satisfaction of seeing Haru completely undone. The man was infuriating, but he was undeniably attractive.

Haru felt his back arch from a particularly deep thrust, felt his vision go white, as his shirt rode up his back from the force of the thrust. It was so _hot_ and he felt unbelievably full, a sweet kind of fullness that made his thighs quiver with exhaustion. Yamazaki’s control was ridiculously good, and Haru bit his lip to keep a loud moan back, arms jerking against the locker. His cock left a trail of wetness against his stomach, leaking from the intense, mind-blowing pleasure of Yamazaki’s increasingly desperate pace.

“Fuck.” Yamazaki groaned, as one hand settled against Haru’s shoulder. He was balls-deep inside Haru, and Haru felt as Sousuke came, as Haru was filled to the brim with wetness. He was leaking and pulsing and it felt so astonishingly good. Haru came with a shaky moan, and it was as much pleasure as it was a relief. They both panted for a moment, before Yamazaki pulled out, and Haru felt himself leaking from behind.

Haru felt a flutter of fingertips brush against his neck, so gentle that it was almost surreal, before it was gone in a flash, and Yamazaki was already zipping himself up, as Haru used a tissue to wipe down the mess on his stomach.

“I don’t like you,” Yamazaki repeated quietly, and for the first time, Haru wondered if Sousuke hated himself as much as he supposedly hated Haru, every time they fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble 20-30 mins.


End file.
